


At the End of It All

by Merfilly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-01
Updated: 2007-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 15:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the end comes, Dean is ready</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the End of It All

In the time he had possessed, Dean had thought about this moment over and over. Had wondered if it would come softly, or hard like so much of their lives.

He can hear the dieseling of the Impala in the background. The radio is playing Zeppelin...it's the guitar solo of "Highway to Heaven" in some warped sense of irony.

He waits in front of the car, holding Sammy up, head turned to the side so the bleeding doesn't choke him.

As the snow dusts down, Dean looks up to the heavens, and truly prays for both of their souls.


End file.
